


Home

by witheringdaisy (chocmint)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocmint/pseuds/witheringdaisy
Summary: "My bones are safe and my heart can rest knowing it belongs to you."-reese lansangan; homea collection of fluffy and probably angsty drabbles of Jihoon and Seungcheol in domestic au





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hey there folks!
> 
> WARNING: most of these may be unbeta-ed 
> 
>  
> 
> This is my attempt in getting back into writing after so long so pardon me if my structure and grammar and all that technical crap-- seem to be out of place.
> 
> Nevertheless, enjoy the fluff that is jicheol!

"My world is changed. And it's cradled by the comfort that is you."

-reese lansangan; home

\---------------------------------

Seungcheol enters the front door and takes his shoes off to change into indoor slippers. 

He slams his body down on the couch, doesn't even bother switching the apartment lights on. He loosens his tie and heaves a sigh.

"Cheol?"

A tiny voice perks up his senses. He turns his head and smiles. 

Jihoon quietly closes the bedroom door and waddles in his pajamas towards the man waiting for him on the couch.

"How was your day? You look more exhausted than usual." Jihoon squeezes himself beside Seungcheol on the couch and gave the older's hair a ruffle.

Seungcheol pouts as he rests his chin on his husband's shoulder, "Well that's because I was until you came out of Jisook's room. How is she?"

"She fell asleep waiting for you. Guess all that walking practice made her feel-- Cheol?"

Jihoon giggles at the sight of his overgrown puppy dozing off on his shoulder. _'I should've brought my phone so I could take a pic.'_

He decides to sit back and rest his head on Seungcheol's. The older stirs awake and wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist.

"Ew Cheol!"

"What? Do I smell?"

"Yes, you dummy! I just showered!" Jihoon playfully shoves him away which earned another pout. "What do I smell like?"

"A pile of paperworks, Kimchi spaghetti and road traffic."

"Spot on. Jeonghan gave me a lunchbox made by Shua. He said his kimchi spaghetti is the best."

Seungcheol snuggles into his neck and breathes in deep. 

"How about me? How do I smell?"

"You smell like Jisook's drool and Febreeze."

"Seriously, Cheol? Drool? Febreeze?" 

"I like the smell. It's so Jihoon. Choi Jihoon."

Seungcheol closes his eyes and take a deep breath.

He loves this.

The smell of petrichor on a summer day. 

The smell of baby powder on tiny feet.

The smell of fresh and clean laundry.

The smell of familiarity.

_**The smell of home.** _

 

Seungcheol smiles fondly,

"I'm home, Ji."

 

"Welcome home, Cheol."


End file.
